En el interior de una pirámide
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Maldiciones. Jeroglíficos. Pasadizos. Estatuas. Y... ¿Momias?


¡Malditos brujos egipcios! Todo lo complicaban infinitamente, sobre todo si se trataba de brujos de la edad antigua, con los que ya no podía hablar. Ni tan siquiera podía eliminar sus maleficios.

Otra vez más, me veía en el interior de una pirámide, tratando de lidiar con misteriosos secretos faraónicos y, por desgracia, nuevamente sin resultados satisfactorios. En una de esas los duendes iban a despedirme pero, ¡por Merlín! No hacía ni un año que llevaba trabajando para Gringotts, para mí que no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para trabajar con un maleficio de tal envergadura. ¿No sería todo maravillosamente más sencillo si enviaran a alguno de mis compañeros? ¿Aquellos que llevaban varios años en Egipto? No, eso no podía ser. Los mejores en este campo eran Fosatti y Löwe, pero esta misión abarcaba incontables riesgos; no podían permitirse perder a sus dos mejores hombres. Pero sí a Bill Weasley, mi humilde persona.

Y allí me encontraba, con un ligero temor a que en aquel encargo de "peligrosidad cuatro" –en una escala en la que el cinco representaba el mayor peligro- pudiera perder algo más que los nervios.

Hacía un calor terrible dentro de la pirámide y yo estaba sudando a chorros, lo que hacía que el cabello se me pegase a la cara molestamente. Algo que nadie hubiera pensado, ya que se suponía que las piedras aislaban la calidez del exterior, pero por alguna razón, aquello se asemejaba a un insidioso infierno del que tenía ganas de escapar.

Miles de jeroglíficos estaban grabados en las piedras del pasadizo, y yo me estaba volviendo loco en mi afán por traducirlos. Tenía un buen montón de papiros y otros diversos papelajos sujetos entre las manos, más otra pila de ellos esparcida por el suelo. No daba a basto, ya me estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza. Aquellos magos eran astutamente retorcidos, podría pasarme años allí sin resolver absolutamente nada.

Al cabo de otro par de horas de trabajo insatisfactorio, mis tripas comenzaron a rugir: era la hora del almuerzo. Avancé un poco por el pasadizo para desconectar de todo aquello y, lo más importante, para evitar estropear con la salsa de mi sándwich alguno de los papeles en los que había escrito mis banales suposiciones.

Me apoyé contra una pared algo más alta que las anteriores y con muy pocas inscripciones en ella, que tenía otra exactamente igual al frente. Sin previo aviso, con mi más mínimo roce, las paredes comenzaron a temblar. Me puse en pie de un salto tirando toda la comida a mí alrededor, intentando averiguar lo que sucedía, pero con resultados infructuosos. Unas rocas comenzaron a caer sobre todos mis útiles de trabajo.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamé totalmente enfadado, parece que a eso es a lo que se referían con "peligrosidad cuatro".

Por suerte, tuve los reflejos, o quizá, la demencia suficientes como para saltar allí y agarrar mi varita. Justo a tiempo de que una piedra no la aplastara despiadadamente. Confuso, pude observar como la pared que estaba enfrente de la que me había apoyado, comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, dejándome entrever que había una sala oculta detrás de ella. Al final con un ruido seco, la pared terminó de alzarse, como si alguien hubiera tirado de ella con fuerza con la ayuda de una soga. En ese momento, el pasadizo dejó de derrumbarse.

Observé la nueva habitación que había descubierto, probablemente por la ignorancia que había presentado al apoyarme en un lugar en el que no sabía qué ponía. No parecía un lugar peligroso. Una luz febril, que a saber de dónde procedía, iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Era muy amplia, sus paredes estaban adornadas con cientos de dibujos que no podía identificar desde el lugar en el que me encontraba. Y en mitad de la sala, una estatua imponente de la diosa Isis, o quizá era la diosa Maat, yo nunca había aprendido a distinguirlas. En la base de la estatua había unas inscripciones y me decidí a acercarme hasta allí para intentar leerlas, al fin y al cabo, el lugar por el que había entrado estaba completamente obstruido, debía encontrar otra salida.

El ambiente en ese habitáculo era frío, nada comparable con el caluroso pasadizo. Empecé a tiritar, el sudor que había mojado mi camiseta por completo ahora se estaba volviendo terriblemente gélido.

La estatua de la diosa me doblaba en altura, era gigantesca, hacía que quisieras respetarla. Desde luego, por más que intenté resolver los complicados jeroglíficos inscritos en su base, no lo conseguí. Puede que estuviera demasiado nervioso o, más probablemente, que en el tiempo que llevaba en Egipto desempeñando ese trabajo, no había conseguido cogerle el truco a ese tipo de escritura. Así, nadie adivinaría jamás las excelentes notas que obtuve cuando me encontraba estudiando en Hogwarts; claro que, lo que me enseñaban allí, tenía siempre algún sentido.

De pronto escuché algo, como un susurro de telas frotándose contra la piedra. Y sentí un horrible olor a podredumbre del que no me había percatado antes, por increíble que pareciera. Cogí mi varita con firmeza y la encendí con un simple "lumos", necesitaba ver el porqué de aquello. Pero rápidamente deseé no haberlo hecho. Un ser con el cuerpo recubierto de vendas sucias y corrompidas estaba entrando en la sala con paso lento, pero firme. Me encontraba ante una momia.

Aquel ser se acercaba a mí, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles que comenzaban a aterrarme. Yo sólo podía pensar en los hechizos que me habían enseñado durante las primeras semanas de estancia en Egipto, pero me costaba recordar los referentes a las momias; supongo que en su momento los deseché, me habría parecido improbable encontrarme en tal situación. Craso error.

-¿¡Quién eres tú! –Una voz fría e inhumana retumbó por los muros de la habitación, lo que hizo que me echara hacia atrás inmediatamente-. ¿¡Por qué me has despertado!

No sabía qué hacer, tampoco cómo responder; lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que quería salir inmediatamente de allí, alejarme lo máximo posible de aquella cosa llena de vendas y suciedad. Miré hacia el techo desesperado y descubrí anonadado que había una abertura justo encima de la estatua de la diosa, quizá si la trepaba me vería libre de aquella pesadilla.

Miré los ojos de la estatua, como intentando disculparme por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, y rápidamente me dispuse a ascender. La momia ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de mí, casi podía rozarla si extendía los brazos hacia ella; claro, que esa opción ni siquiera se pasó por mi cabeza. Subí tan rápido como pude, resbalando en incontables ocasiones y, a causa de ello, magullándome allí donde me rozaba contra la dura piedra de la estatua. Pero al fin conseguí llegar arriba de la misma. Miré hacia abajo, donde la momia había quedado profiriendo gritos guturales incomprensibles. Al parecer, no se atrevía a mancillar la efigie de su diosa, lo cual a todas luces era una fortuna.

Encima de mí había una especie de trampilla de cristal, por donde entraba la mortecina luz. Apunté hacia ella con mi varita, tapé mi rostro con el brazo que me quedaba libre y murmuré: "Bombarda". Cientos de esquirlas de cristal salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, algunas se me clavaron por el cuerpo, pero no me importaba demasiado. Me guardé la varita en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y alcé los brazos para agarrarme al borde de la trampilla. Me impulsé con todas mis fuerzas hacia arriba y poco a poco conseguí salir de aquel terrorífico lugar.

Al parecer, había ido a dar a una de las partes de la pirámide que los ingenuos muggles pagaban para visitar. Si supieran lo que andaba rondando debajo de sus pies, probablemente huirían despavoridos de allí.


End file.
